My Black Hole Soul
by Hishani
Summary: Kagome's father left,her grammpa died and she can't find happiness.


**Author: TheBlackWidoww a.k.a. Hishani  
  
Chapter: 1= A boring life?  
  
I wrote this chapter: April 18 2004**  
  
**Summary: Kagome is a 15 year old girl who is very outgoing. One day on her walk around the neighborhood, She hears screaming and discovers a Hanyou being controlled as a salve! How DARE someone be so cruel as to do this to a demon? Why, he looked no older than 17! She decides to take action.  
  
Disclaimer: One time I stuck a little bell up my nose...is that why I jingle when I walk?**  
  
_'jingle jingle' = **thought**_  
  
"Jingle Jangle" = **speaking**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

The bell rang and a few hundred normal human kids poured out of **The Ying Yang high school** doors. The last one out was a fairly tall, black haired girl. She hummed as she took her time to get out of the school.

As she adjusted her yellow back pack, she thought to herself,_ 'What a pretty evening. Friday is such a great day...I wonder if Sango is home now too?_'  
  
She whistled 'Fukai Mori' as she turned the corner to Shikon Street. The sun was going down. It reminded her of her grandfather... He passed away a few months ago. He always took her to see the sunset on weekends...  
  
She found that warm, oozy feeling of nostalgia creep over her like a cloud. '_Grammpa...I wonder how you're doing up there?_' She ceased her whistling as she ran up the stairs to her home.

Who ever thought she'd live on a temple ground?  
  
No one in the home had acted the same since her Grandfather's passing. Her mother seemed almost insanely droll...

Her brother never talked to her about his life, friends, gerbils, etc. And her cat, he.......well......he acted the same. Lazy, sleepy, fat, dazedly curious.....and stupid.....  
  
But the change Kagome hated most was her mom's new boyfriend.  
Tsurotsuka a.k.a. _SUKA_. What a cheese head, PAH! He'd come over nearly every day...scratch that.

He'd come over every day and talk to her mom for hours. And Kagome's mom had promised her that after Kagome's dad had died, she would never love again. But...maybe she wasn't listening to her hormones and social need of the opposite sex very well that day. That was always a possibility, right?  
  
_Right_?!  
  
She smiled when she entered her home. The smell of Oden filled her nostrils.  
  
Her favorite.  
  
Her cat Buyo walked up to her and pounced on her shoe as a greeting. Like usual. Like any other normal week day... _'I am Kagome Higurashi...the normal girl with a normal life..._'  
  
..........And it was all getting boring............

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

"**Yeah! I know Kagome! But he was so cute. I just had to forgive him...He even kissed me**!"  
  
Kagome giggled on her bed. "How sweet! I hope your Dad'll let you keep him..."  
  
"**I don't know...He hates dogs**..."  
  
Kagome sighed and flipped onto her stomach. "Well Sango, I'll pray or something, but Sum41 is about to play live, so I gotta hang up."  
  
"**Dang. Alright Kag. See you tomorrow, k**?"  
  
"Oh! Before I go...do you...Do you ever feel like life is just getting a little...umm...a little boring?"  
  
Kagome sat up and waited in silence. The lights of her TV reflected onto her face.  
  
"**Kagome, just because your grammpa died**,"  
  
"NO! Not That! I just..."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"**Maybe you need a boyfriend, Kagome. Hahaha**."  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome gushed out. "I think I need to run. Remember how I used to run all the time?"  
  
They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kagome watched Sum41 sing and jump with their electric guitars. And for the first time in her life...she felt like she was nothing...and she needed someone else's life.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

The sun shone through Kagome's blinds as she awoke lazily. "nnng..." she groaned. It was a normal weekend. But wait! Today, she was going to do something! She was going to run.  
  
She popped an oatmeal bar in her mouth and was out the door, quick as silver. (A.N./ HAHA! GET IT? Quick as SLIVER? As in INUYASHA?! Hehehehehe...) She wore a grey sweater and workout shorts. Her hair was up and she had a sweat band on.  
  
And she jogged.  
  
Little puffs of steam vented trough her lips. It was a beautiful morning. But it seemed as though the beautiful morning shattered right when she heard a scream. She skidded to a stop and gasped. _'Oh my god!!_' she shrieked in her mind.  
  
She looked left and right, but the echo of the male scream came from no particular direction.  
  
She gritted her teeth as she remembered the pain that was held in the yell. "Shoot...That definitely did not sound happy..." She stuck a finger on her neck to check her pulse.  
  
She shook her head everywhere to release the fading memory of the scream. "Maybe it came from over there?" she said as she stared into an old-looking dirt road that went straight into the woods.  
  
It had a big white picket sign in the front saying in bold red letters, **KEEP OUT**! Kagome shuddered. _'Think Kagome! This is your chance to do something exciting! To finally realize your dream of being in the CIA_!'  
  
Taking off her sweater to cool herself down, she began to walk on the path.  
  
She quickly slid a finger underneath her sweatband to remove any left over sweat. She adjusted her green tank top in nervousness. Continuing further, she noticed two more signs. What they said involved death to trespassers and such.  
  
Kagome cussed under her breath. "Not good. Really not good. What am I doing..?!" She said in a hushed tone. But it was too late to turn back now. She was too far. She coaxed herself to go further still...further into those dark damp woods.  
  
Finally, she broke free. She squinted at the sudden change in  
lighting.  
  
"Hnn...It's...It's a blue house..?"  
  
Yes it was. A grayish blue house. Fairly large. The fences had barbed wire as far as the eye could see. There must have been at least 16 acres of dark grassy land. And to top it all off, she saw a sign that said, **Warning! _ELECTRIC_ fence**!  
  
The land almost looked like a construction lot. There were shovels and axes and other such things spread about. The dirt was pushed up in many places near to the back of the lot.  
  
........But there was something else out there on the land. Some sort of redness... Kagome narrowed her eyes to see it better. It looked like...It looked exactly like...  
  
.....................**Blood**.......................  
  
Kagome gasped and slammed her hands over her mouth in shock. "Blood!" She choked out. She threw off her headband and walked closer to the fence.  
  
She wanted some danger and excitement in her life, but this was too much.  
  
Way too much.  
  
_'I can't believe it...what could the owner of this house possibly_-' Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a woman scream at the top of her lungs in annoyance.  
  
"**I TOLD YOU ALREADY, YOU MUTT! ONLY 6 INCHES!! IF YOU CAN'T USE A GOD-FORSAKEN KNIFE, THEN GO OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!**"  
  
Kagome nearly screamed when she heard what sounded like a slap.  
  
_'Dear God..._' Kagome dropped her arms at her sides and felt them sway back and forth.  
  
_'Jeez, I didn't realize I was shaking so hard_.' She wiped the sweat off her fore head and got nearer to the fence. So near that she was standing right in front of it. Then an angry man's voice went booming.  
  
"**WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!**"  
  
**_SLAP!!_**  
  
A short silence.  
  
"**SAY IT LOUDER!!**"  
  
**_SLAP!  
_**  
"**I SAID YOU WERE A SELFISH IDIOT WITH NO RESPECT FOR THOSE STRONGER THAN YOU, AND I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS HELL!!**"  
  
Kagome grabbed her stomach with her arms when she heard the younger man cry out in pain several times.

Her eyes filled and she took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief. '_Hnn...I'm gonna throw up! I know I'm gonna throw up!_' She watched as the side door of the house get thrown open and a tall man with an evil presence stood there.

He held up by the neck a white haired boy with dog ears and golden eyes that shifted around fearlessly. Kagome opened her mouth but no words came. The dog demon's fangs were gritted in confidence.  
  
"**I'll teach you to talk back to me you Hanyou BRAT**!!"  
  
Each word he said dripped in intimidation. The boy seemed quite unphased.  
  
The Hanyou boy grunted and smirked, despite the fact that he was being  
held in the air by his throat. "You're a hanyou too, ya know. And once I figure out how to take this dang collar off, I'm gonna rip your-"  
The black haired man put on a look of pure hatred and threw the white haired boy across the yard.  
  
"**HOW DARE YOU! YOU STAY OUT HERE! I HOPE YOU DIE, BRAT!**!"  
  
And with those last words, the man slammed the door and locked it. Kagome made a sound in her throat as she watched the hanyou boy get up on his hands and knees shakily. She was astounded to find him with a smile and a hateful look in his eyes.  
  
"..Same goes for you, old man...same goes for you..."  
  
He was bleeding continuously on his back, and his cheeks were red from being hit.  
  
He had bruises all up and down his arms, and she couldn't see the rest of him because his black pants and shirt were covering him.  
  
Kagome felt tears flow down her face when she saw him slowly slide down to the ground which was already wet with his blood.  
  
Kagome grabbed her sweat band from its bed of grass stuffed it in her pocket. She turned around and quietly made her way out of the woods with one thought on her mind. The thought was a promise.  
  
'_I swear, Dog-boy...I swear I'll come back and rescue you...**I Swear it**._'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

**okay, the um...the bold and italic will not work as of now because umm...  
I brokeded it...... o.o; and all my EXTRA spaces won't work either... I'll have it fixed in the next chap, kk? ;; sorry for the incon....heh**

* * *


End file.
